MD: Alguien espía
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Stan está viendo el atardecer y espera ver la Luna llena desde el Acantilado Sharpedo, pero en eso ve a dos compañeros suyos en la playa... Stan POV. Cryle. Lemmon. Sean buenos, es mi primer fic de ésta pareja!


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Traté de aguantar las dos semanas pero no pude xD Tenía que publicar un fic de ésta pareja que ya me venía picando desde hace unos días! Es el primer fic que hago de ellos, y es un drabble en realidad, es cortito pero hice lo que se me ocurrió. Otra cosa, éste fic será el primero de muchos fanfics que haré próximamente! Los que tengan el prefijo 'MD:' serán todos sobre Gijinka Pokémon (Forma humana de Pokémon).**

Suspiré por quinta vez en el día, ladeando la cabeza mientras veía la puesta de Sol desde el acantilado con forma de Sharpedo, noto algo moviéndose en la base de mi columna y me llevo la mano con intención de quitarlo. Oh, es sólo mi cola larga de Umbreon con un anillo azul rodeándola por el medio, de la misma forma que mis orejas largas en mi cabeza. Me paso la mano por la frente y es ahí cuando recuerdo que tengo un anillo azul en la frente. ¿Dónde mierda más tenía de éstos anillos? Oh, si. En mis brazos y piernas, todos azules. Soy un Shiny Umbreon hecho y derecho... casi.

Ya hacen dos semanas que me he convertido en un Pokémon y de verdad que es abrumante no poder recordar nada de mi vida además de mi nombre. Eso, con las visiones que tengo cuando toco a alguien, los cambios en el mundo y los nervios de Tweek me cansan en extremo. 'No debes preocuparte por cosas tan triviales, Stan.' Si, para Damien era fácil decirlo porque él ya había nacido como un Houndour y no como un humano. Porque, maldita sea, yo quería volver a ser un humano común y corriente. Es cuando bajo la mirada a la playa y veo algo que capta mi atención por completo que mis pensamientos se van.

Ese era... ¿Un Flareon? Por las orejas rojas, la melena en el cuello, la cola tan esponjosa color crema, si definitivamente lo era... Pero creo haber visto a ese Pokémon antes por aquí... Esperen... ¡Tiene un ushanka verde! ¡Sólo un Flareon lleva un sombrero así! ¡Mierda, es Kyle! ¿Qué hace aquí? No conozco a muchos Pokémon Tipo Fuego que acepten acercarse tanto al mar... Parece algo perturbado, y no se da cuenta de mi presencia. Pero qué estúpido soy, claro que no me vería, porque él nunca se imaginaría que alguien lo espiaba desde lo alto del acantilado Sharpedo.

Tweek me había contado que él jamás se acercaba al océano por el hecho de que le recordaba mucho a su hermano, aquel que había desaparecido y nunca más se volvió a ver. Es cuando veo a otro Pokémon acercarse que me agazapo más en mi lugar y observo. Oh, no. Esas orejas, esos censores de aura a ambos lados de su cabeza, esos picos en los dorsos de sus manos que podrían lastimarte mucho, y peor aún ese feo gorrito que a mi no me gustaba para nada y de color azul... Si, era él. Era Craig, el Lucario. Cómo lo odio. Bufé molesto y estaba por irme cuando escuché un grito.

- ¡Te dije que no!- gritó Kyle.

Yo me agazapé más, si era posible, y miré atento la situación. Craig era conocido por su temperamento y cuando él estaba enojado era mejor apartarse. Hasta Damien, que no se doblegaba ante nada, tenía bastante respeto a él pero sólo porque el Tipo Lucha de Craig le ganaba al Tipo Siniestro de Damien. Si Kyle hacía enojar a Craig entonces estaría en problemas, pero yo conozco un ataque Tipo Psíquico, así que tal vez pueda hacer algo. Las orejas de un Espeon como Pip me servirían mejor para escuchar. Agudicé el odio lo más posible que pude moviendo mis orejas para escuchar mejor, aunque sólo pude escuchar vagas palabras.

- Tú sabes que es verdad cuando te lo digo...- gruñó Craig. ¿'Es verdad cuando te lo digo'? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- ¡Pus deberías mostrarlo más! ¡A veces siento que mientes!- Kyle se había dado media vuelta y avanzado unos pasos hacia Craig le dijo algo en voz baja, algo que no pude oir.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Craig, apretando los puños.

- ¡Pues yo creo que si! ¿¡Acaso te pareces que para mí es fácil fingir que no tenemos una relación!- muy bien, eso me dejó de piedra, una piedra tan dura que hasta un Onix sentiría envidia.

¿Estaban juntos? Quiero decir, se sabía que ellos a veces iban a misiones juntos y todo, pero también iban con Kenny, o quizá Butters... pero... ¿Qué carajo? No es que estuviera en contra, para nada, y menos sabiendo ya que Tweek es homosexual... pero de verdad que no me esperaba esto. Estaban gritándose más cosas, discutiendo fuertemente, pero mi mente se había ido de vacaciones por lo de antes. Un fuerte sonido me hace volver a la realidad y ver lo que sucedía, Kyle se sujetaba su mano derecha como mitigando un dolor y Craig se había llevado la mano izquierda a la mejilla. Con eso pude deducir que Kyle le había dado una cachetada a Craig, aunque había sido más doloroso para el que la realizó que al que lo recibió. Muy inteligente, Kyle, golpear a un Pokémon Tipo Acero sabiendo la dureza de su piel...

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó el pelirrojo, enojado, muy enojado. Kenny me había dicho que jamás debería hacer enojar a Kyle y hasta ahora sigo su consejo pero ahora si que el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

- ¡Ahora piensas que no te amo!- Craig avanzó furioso contra Kyle

- ¡Pues claro que lo pienso! ¡Tú no lo demuestras como deberías hacerlo!

- ¿Entonces quieres que lo demuestre, verdad?- yo pensé que sería bueno intervenir, pero cambié de idea al instante.

Quedé en un estado de shock tan grande que creo dejé de respirar por varios segundos. Craig se había abalanzado contra Kyle y ahora le besaba y mordía el cuello con una pasión y deseo increíbles. Lentamente vi que lo tumbó en la arena y lanzaba su gorro azul lejos, en la arena, Kyle hizo lo mismo con su ushanka y éste quedó perdido junto al gorro azul. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Yo sabía en qué terminaría esto pero no podía dejar de verlo, un sentimiento morboso en ese momento me obligaba a verlo.

Se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnudos en la arena, mis ojos amarillos y especiales para ver en la oscuridad de la noche hacían que me fuera fácil ver lo que sucedía aunque ya era de noche, la Luna no tardó en iluminarlos al momento en que Craig ya estaba dentro de Kyle. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de mis labios entreabiertos pero no me importó. Los gemidos de ambos ya eran bastante audibles y a mi mente vinieron imágenes de ellos, aunque luego ellos dos fueron reemplazados por Tweek y yo. Me ruboricé ante ese pensamiento y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. Con un gemido ronco distinguí que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo, pero no se detuvieron, Craig tomó a Kyle por la cintura y lo alzó para ambos quedar en posición vertical. Mierda, no podía dejar de verlos. Brillando de esa forma por el sudor, Craig mordiéndole el cuello a Kyle y éste exhalando pequeñas bolitas de fuego que rozaban la espalda de Craig.

Finalizaron nuevamente al orgasmo y se detuvieron, quizá porque sabían que ya era suficiente ejercicio por ésta noche y no era recomendable que ellos siguieran gastando más energía cuando deberían hacer misiones al día siguiente. Se murmuraron palabras que no llegué a escuchar, dándose besos, por lo que pude deducir que se decían varios 'te amo' y cosas así. Lo que si alcancé a escuchar claramente fue lo que dijo Craig a continuación:

- Yo te amo y si quieres que oficialicemos nuestra relación no me importaría buscar otro Gremio de Exploradores en el que nos acepten.

Vi a Kyle sonreír y lego volvieron a besarse. Buscaron su ropa, sus gorros y todo lo demás para vestirse y retirarse. Sonreí de manera extraña, pensando en todo lo visto en esa noche. Me pregunté qué había sido ese sentimiento que me aferró a quedarme allí y ver el espectáculo, pero pronto sentí que alguien venía por mi espalda. Volteé dispuesto a defenderme cuando noté que sólo era...

- Tweek.- dije con una sonrisa. Me incorporé y me acerqué a él.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tú n-no estabas en l-la cama.- contestó tímidamente. Yo sonreí y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

- Estoy bien, sólo estaba observando lo bella que se ve la Luna llena. Ya sabes, los Shiny Umbreon amamos la Luna llena.- traté de que sonara lo más creíble posible. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué su mejor amigo y Kyle habían estado 'jugando a las peleas' en la playa? No quería traumarlo.

- Tienes razón, ngh. Pero te-tenemos misiones mañana, ¡gah!

- Sip, lo sé.

- ¿Vamos a d-dormir?- me preguntó.

- ¿En la misma cama?- pregunté travieso. ¡Oh, cómo me gusta hacer eso!

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no!

- ¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Te molesto?- sonreí internamente ante la pequeña crisis de nervios que le causaba, pero supe que era momento de frenar cuando, como todo buen Jolteon, empezó a liberar pequeñas chispitas eléctricas.

- Yo... Huh...

- Tranquilo, era broma. Ya sé que tú duermes en tu cama y yo en la mía.

Y eso fue lo que pasó esa noche, aquella noche donde vi algo que, por muy traumante que fuera, me causó ciertas... ideas... muy curiosas acerca de algo que quizá llegue a hacer con el pequeño Jolteon rubio que dormía en la cama de al lado. Oh, si. Disfrutaría de eso cuando llegara el momento. Pero una cosa es segura, nada en la vida me quitaría esa imagen de Craig y Kyle haciéndolo en la playa.

A la mañana siguiente, pude ver a Kyle y Craig juntos en el PokéGremio. Tenía que decirles algo importante, algo que sería bueno para ellos y su futura relación. Los noté que hablaban muy juntos, casi pegados, podría decirse que Craig le susurraba cosas al oído a Kyle, pero cuando las orejas del pelirrojo se movieron intranquilas Craig se separó y me fulminó con la mirada, seguro quería matarme.

- Hola.- saludé con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Stan?- preguntó cortante Craig.

- Pues quería preguntarte... ¿Tu sentido del aura cuánto abarca?

- Pues...- Craig pareció algo sorprendido por mi pregunta pero hizo memoria alzando la mirada levemente.- Supongo que cinco kilómetros, pero con algo más de entrenamiento podré cubrir un área mayor. Siempre me aseguro que no haya nadie cerca, nunca bajo la guardia.- reí burlo.

- Cinco kilómetros...- repetí.- Si, eso me parece que es mentira... Lo sé porque lo he comprobado.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Kyle. Pareciera que mi indirecta fue _muy_ indirecta...

- ¿Sabían que los Shiny Umbreon adoramos ver la Luna llena?- Craig y Kyle se miraron, confundidos.- Como la de ayer...- ambos me miraron con horror.- Ayer la Luna estaba hermosa, lástima que no pude disfrutarla por... ciertos... ruidos e imágenes.

Solté una estruendosa carcajada al ver que tanto Kyle como Craig estaban completamente rojos, desde los pies a las orejas. En Kyle no era un gran cambio gracias a que cuando los Flareon concentraban gran parte de su poder de fuego sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo fuego muy fuerte. Pero Craig... ¡Mierda, era tan graciosa la cara que puso! Llegué a llorar de la risa mientras los demás del PokéGremio me miraban como si estuviera loco. Me animé a pasar un brazo por los hombros de ambos y presionarlos contra mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilos.- les murmuré.- Puedo guardar secretos.- el cuerpo tenso de Kyle pareció relajarse, pero el de Craig no.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?

- Pues... Si quiero tus valiosos consejos... más me vale no decir nada.

- ¿Consejos?- Craig alzó una ceja.- ¿Con quién piensas encamarte?

Sonreí inocentemente y respondí con un muy sutil 'Tweek'. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo porque escuché el grito furioso de Craig detrás de mí. Me iba a divertir mucho con eso, además de que me burlaría de él durante semanas. Kyle reía divertido mientras veía cómo Craig agarraba mi cola y me mandaba a volar contra la pared, pero amortigüé el golpe gracias a una Shadow Ball. Seguí escapando de él durante más o menos una hora hasta el la Gran Bluff apareció y Cartman, el Chatot, gritó que nos detuviéramos y nos pusiéramos serios de una vez para hacer misiones.

**Kyuubi: Tomatazos, cartas bomba, cartas con ántrax, amenazas de mentiras, amenazas de verdad, buenos comentarios, de todo acepto xD No sé cómo me ha quedado y seguro que tienen mil millones de dudas pero créanme que en algún momento publicaré un fic bien largo y éste estará metido por ahí en medio. Un saludo y nos leeremos en el próximo fanfic!**


End file.
